The Abduction of Alfred Jones
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Ivan, the Lord of the Underworld, has fallen in love with Alfred, the God of Spring and Flowers. He takes him, hoping love with grow. But it it a futile hope? A retelling of the Abduction of Persephone.


When I saw the abduction of Persephone listed under the examples of Fairytales and Mythology, I had to jump on it. It was like something clicked in my brain and I had to do it or explode. It's my favorite myth and...gah I just love it u

Little known fact: Persephone, or Proserpina in the Roman myths, was also known as Kore, the goddess of flowers (or seeds, corn and spring). In some ways, she was more feared than Hades. Despite the fact that she was the one who was so moved by Orpheus' music that she persuaded her husband to allow him to retireve his wife's soul from the Underworld, it was considered taboo to speak her name. She was usually referred to by the name Kore or the monniker "The Iron Queen," much like Voldemort being called "You-know-who" or "He-who-must-not-be-named." Needless to say, since Greek mythology covers many centuries and places, some of you may have heard different versions of who her parents are, how many seeds she ate, where and how she was abducted, who found her, etc. But because there are so many versions, I'm just going to use this one.

There is also a small amount of controversy on whether or not Hades can enter the Elysian Fields. I went with no to help the plot. I also took poetic license with Elysium.

Long A/N is long, so I'll just leave you with the actual need to know stuff and get on with it.

Aiyana is a name that was coined by professor Bryan Sykes, author of The Seven Daughters of Eve, for a particular Native American genetic line, one of four reconstructed mtDNA lines believed to have colonised America. The name was adopted into English usage, mostly by Americans. It may mean "ever-blooming."

Seychelles is Michelle. I made her Hecate, Goddess of magic, raising young men, women and childbirth, gates, and the crossroads, because Arthur was Already Zeus and she has a history of Voodoo. In some mythology Hecate has three faces, but I instead decided to have Michelle take on her maiden form in the morning, her Mother form during the afternoon, and her crone form in the night and evening

Monaco's name is Monica, Rome is Romulus, Mama Greece is Delphinia, Lichtenstein is Lili (Iris, goddess of rainbows, can deliver messages)

Demeter: Aiyana

Zeus: Arthur

Mercury: Matthew

Hades: Ivan

Persephone: Alfred

Helios: Kiku

Hecate: Michelle

Hera: Monica

Kronos: Romulus

Rhea: Delphinia

Aphrodite: Francis

Nemesis: Natalia

Ares: Gilbert

Cerberus: Hanatamago

The Fates: The Baltics

Hestia: Katyusha

Iris: Lili

Eros/Cupid: Antonio

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

_**Thousands of years ago, in the time of Gods and Heroes, there lived a young God named Alfred. He was the son of Aiyana, Goddess of the Harvest, and Arthur, the king of the Gods. He was a happy child, loving nothing more than the flowers of the field, for he was the God of flowers. He brought his mother much joy with their shared smiles and laughter that rang out for all to hear. The happiness they shared made the crops grow large and plentiful and the trees grew large leaves to provide ample shade. **_

_**And as he grew older he also grew more and more beautiful. Hair the color of sunflowers and eyes as blue as the rare blue orchid. He was said to have made Francis himself jealous. The happy child grew into a happy young man, flowering the fields as he walked the earth with his mother. The world truly was a paradise under their care. None went hungry and there was beauty all around them.**_

_**But a life so full of laughter and love cannot last long. The fates are not kind to the Gods and their happiness cannot last long. For Ivan, Lord of the Underworld and one of the most powerful Gods, had been watching him. And Aiyana could not stay with him at all times...**_

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

Alfred hummed happily as he wandered aimlessly through his favorite field of flowers. They were all his favorites, since he'd grown the field himself. He grew them _all_ himself, but this one he'd paid special attention to. It was the field beside the bank of the river Styx where it met with the entrance to the Underworld. He was drawn to this place inexplicably. Like a moth to a flame, he came here day after day to sing songs of sweet love and weave miles upon miles of Daisy chains. But nothing ever happened and he always went back to his mother, oddly unsatisfied.

He sighed happily and dropped onto the ground, smelling the sweet dried grass and looking up at the sun shining down on him. It would be so easy to just lay here forever under the watchful gaze of the Sun God, who saw everything in his path across the sky. But he knew he would have to leave eventually. Just not yet, not when he had hours before his mother expected him back. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother dearly. But she never let him have his freedom. She never let him be young and go where he pleased...Or to be struck by Antonio's arrow and fall in love.

That's what Alfred wanted most, after all. He wanted to fall in love with a man who would love him in return and treat him well. He had heard the stories of dashing young heroes and fair maidens falling madly in love and wanted it for himself. When he was out here under the sun and away from his mother's watchful eyes he would spend idle hours dreaming of his own tale of love. Epic adventures, death defying rescues, and love conquering all obstacles. He would drift into his own dreamland where he wasn't just the God of Flowers, lonely in his loveless state. In his daydreams he was a lover, a friend, maybe even one day, a parent.

Unbeknownst to him, he was not alone in the field. He had never been alone. For Ivan, the Lord of the Underworld, had been watching him since the first time he had come here. He was enamored with the young God and his beauty and brightness and longed to have him for his own. The Underworld was a lonely, cold place with naught but the dead to converse with. He had thought he was used to it after millennia of ruling over it. But when he had come to the mouth of the River Styx that day, he had never expected to find the answer to his prayers.

He had seen Alfred dancing through the field, laughing as clear as a bell. He had been so beautiful, so _alive_. Ivan hadn't been able to take his eyes off of him. He had almost taken him right then, but the thought of stopping that laughter had caused his heart to clench painfully. And this was a rare occurrence, as his heart was usually as hard as stone (Or, on rarer occasions, on the floor. It fell out sometimes, it was a bit freaky). He had continued to watch, enraptured by the joy the young God exuded. He had to have it for himself. But when the boy left to rejoin his mother, he found himself merely staring after him like every look was his last. But he'd come back the next day, hoping to see him. And like their destinies were woven together by the fates, he'd been there.

He'd come back every day since, watching him from his hiding place in the shadow of the entrance. He would follow every move, drink in every smile, and savor every laugh. He fell more and more in love with Alfred, but never stepped out of hiding. He was afraid he would scare his love away. Many people feared the Lord of the Dead, and with good reason. He was reputed to be as cruel as he was powerful. But he could never be cruel to his precious flower. He just needed to find a way to approach him without him trying to run away. If need be he would force him, but he wanted his darling wildflower to be happy and bright, not angry and trapped.

But he had waited long enough. Today was the day when he would either woo Alfred into loving him, or whisk him away down to the Underworld. Once the young God was in his domain, there was nothing anyone could do to get him back. Not even Arthur would be able to force his hand. One way or another, Alfred would be his consort. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for rejection and a struggle, and stepped out into the sunlight.

At first, Alfred didn't see him. He continued to weave in and out of the flowers, singing sweetly. Ivan's heart beat faster as he approached this bright and shining being that had captivated him for so long. His footsteps were sure and swift, but it was only so long before he was caught. One misstep snapped a twig, alerting Alfred immediately to his presence. He whirled around, blue eyes widening as he caught sight of the man following him.

"Lord Ivan!" He gasped, scrambling back. He had heard many things about this man and not many of them were good. He was not known to be a kind man. What was he doing here? He hadn't broken any rules or crossed him in any way, had he? His mother was equally innocent as far as he knew. He continued to back up, afraid to let the Lord of Death get too close. He was usually rather brave, but it was best to err on the side of caution.

"Do not run from me, Alfred. I am not here to hurt you." He pleaded with him. The fear he could see in his eyes pained his heart, but if he could just explain! "I just wished to talk to you, sweet sunflower. Do not run from me."

Sweet sunflower? Who did this guy think he was, one of the muses? And the nerve he had to come up to him and tell him not to run! He could damn well run if he pleased, especially from someone with a reputation of being a cruel tyrant over the dead. He opened his mouth to tell him all of this and more, but his mother's voice rang out in his head like his conscience.

_"Do not anger Ivan, for he is the most feared of the Gods. He can, and will, do unspeakable things to those who anger him._

He took a breath and calmed down, reminding himself not to shoot off at the mouth like usual. He had a bad habit of that. "Okay, I won't run. What do you want?" He sincerely hoped that hadn't come out as snappy as he thought. Fuck, he didn't want to die! Not that he could actually die, but still! Whatever Ivan would do if he got angry would definitely hurt like a bitch.

"I have been watching you. From the mouth of the river." He said, gesturing in the direction he'd come. He looked nervous, like he was waiting for something to go wrong. "You are so beautiful that I had to come talk to you, for I have fallen in love with you. I wish to have you as my consort." He reached out to Alfred, but let his hand fall back to his side. "Come with me, my wildflower. I need your brightness in a world so devoid of life. I would treat you well, for I am also the god of material wealth. I can give you anything you desire, only please say you'll come with me and be my bride." He begged, grabbing his hand and encompassing it in both of his own.

Alfred blinked down at the hand, trying to process the information. What was all this? First the Lord of the frickin Underworld comes up to him after he's done no wrong, then he confesses his love, and to top it all off he begs him to run away with him to Asphodel? Excuse me, but hell no. He needed light, air, sunshine. And how could a man who ruled over the dead ever show real love for anyone? The guy probably wanted a bit of tail and he'd use any excuse to get it. Well screw him...in the most politely worded way as to not get his ass handed to him, that is.

"I'm very sorry, Lord Ivan, but I don't think that's going to work very well. I hardly know you! You don't know me either, so how can you say you love me? And how do you expect the God of Flowers to live in a place where no plants will grow. I'd die in your domain!" He protested.

"I had expected you to say this." Ivan said with a weary sigh, shoulders slumping. Alfred felt relief wash over him, thinking that he would leave now and let Alfred get back to what he was doing. "I had hoped you would return my feelings and come willingly, but now I see that drastic measures will have to be taken."

Suddenly, Alfred found himself locked in an iron-tight grip and being slung over Ivan's shoulder. He struggled with all his might, twisting this way and that. But, try as he may, he just couldn't get free. "Get your hands off of me, you sick fuck! Who said you could just go around kidnapping people! Let me go!" He growled, thrashing around. But it was no use, Ivan wasn't going to let him free. He refused to resign himself to fate, however, and continued to kick and scream. Maybe if he screamed loud enough his mother would hear him and come to his aid. She would never allow him to be taken, even by such a powerful God.

Neither of them noticed when Alfred's bracelet fell off his wrist and was trampled underfoot by Ivan.

"I cannot do that, my love. I can no longer live without you, now that I have you. You will be mine forever, sunflower. And you will love me, even if I have to bathe you in the waters of Lethe and make you forget anyone but me." He was determined to have the love of this exquisite creature, though he didn't wish for it to go that far. All he wanted was his bright sunflower to light up his dark existence. Could he not have just this one good thing in his life?

He sped towards the entrance to his domain, knowing that if he was caught before he could reach it he would have no claim to the boy. His heart pounded with the nervous anticipation. But once they were safely tucked away in his obsidian palace, no God or mortal had the power to take him away. Alfred would be his forever, whether he liked it or not. The screaming would definitely be a problem, though. Luckily, they were not far from the entrance. Before Alfred's lungs could even run out of air, they were passing through the doorway with the banks of the Styx whizzing past in a blur of grays and browns.

Alfred tried to stay mad, tried to use the anger to strengthen his struggles. But as the light of the sun faded farther and farther away, he felt tears pricking at his eyes. Everything he loved had been taken from him in one fell swoop. His mother, the fields of flowers he spent lazy days in, the sunshine. He wouldn't ever see any of it again and it was all Ivan's fault. He hated him. He hated him, he hated him, he _hated_ him! And now he was expected to marry the man and endure his company for the rest of eternity, when all he wanted was to see him get punched in the face.

As the last pinprick of sunlight faded into the distance like a forgotten memory, he bowed his head and cried silently as his new husband carried him to a place that was likely to be more like a prison than a home.

All hope seemed lost.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

Aiyana rose from her work and wiped the sweat from her brow. Another satisfying day of singing to the crops, helping them to grow strong and healthy. There was nothing she loved more than the feel of dirt on her hands or the soul of a healthy pumpkin singing to her. Nothing, that is, except her son, Alfred. Her son was everything to her, a gift from her time with Arthur before his wife Monica had grown too jealous and forced them to split.

But the boy was hard to keep an eye on. He was wily and longed to be free. He would slip away when she wasn't looking and stay away for hours. It had been worrying when he was a rambunctious child, always running about. But now that he was a young man, she thought he would be better able to take care of himself. She still worried, what mother wouldn't? But she let him have his freedoms. He would be a better person for it. But usually he was home by nightfall.

She looked back over her shoulder one more time, expecting Alfred to have appeared in the moments since she'd checked last. But the horizon was still empty save for the rising moon.

Her shoulders slumped a little as she tried to stave off the worry and disappointment crushing her heart. She was sure he would be back soon, he had to be. There wasn't much that could have kept him, perhaps he merely fell asleep?

She bit her lip, eyes darting towards the horizon once more. Still nothing. Where was that pesky boy? She looked around, struggling with the decision. Finally, she checked around once more to make sure she'd completed everything and transported herself to the field where her son loved to spend his days. The moonlight hung over the valley like it was suspended in time.

Not a piece of grass nor a single flower petal stirred from its place. Something was off about this place in the night. Or maybe it was just something in the air, maybe something had happened.

She stepped gingerly through the field of flowers, looking all around for anything that could jump out at her. But so far there was no living being in the field but herself. It was eerily quiet and surreal, as if she were sneaking through the empty halls of a temple when all humans had long since cleared the area and whoever resided there had gone elsewhere. So strange, so alone. She didn't know what to think, what to do.

She heard a crunch underfoot that echoed through the silent glade like a hammer on a nail. She looked down, startled, to see the beads of some sort of jewelry shimmering up at her. She bent down, scooping the thing out of the dirt. It was a bracelet with beads of red, blue, and yellow in the shape of flowers. Her heart froze in her chest as dread filled her. This was Alfred's bracelet! He never took it off, not even to bathe! Why was it on the ground, trampled? Oh, where was her son!

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

Alfred beat against the obsidian walls of the room he was being held in. He'd screamed himself hoarse hours ago, but he could still punch the damn wall. But, try as he may, no one ever came to the door to let him out and there wasn't so much as a chip in the stone wall. He was trapped here in Ivan's castle with no one to talk to.

After Ivan had whisked him away faster than he could draw a breath, he had brought him to this room. He had laid him down in the softest bed he'd ever slept in, hung with plush velvet curtains and an ample amount of pillows. He had spoken softly, caressed his hair and cheeks tenderly, and looked at him so lovingly it was hard for Alfred to remember that he'd just been kidnapped.

But as Alfred continued to struggle, hurling every foul name and insult he could think of at the bastard, he began to lose his patience. Alfred could tell that he was trying his best to contain himself, but the Lord of the Underworld could only hold his temper so long. Alfred had been almost sure that Ivan was going to hit him. So sure that he'd curled into a ball, expecting it. But his new "husband" had merely taken a deep breath, told him that he needed to calm down or he wouldn't be let out, and left the room. Leaving Alfred all alone.

It was fucking infuriating! What right did this asshat have to just come and snatch him up, telling him that they were married? Fuck that, man! He didn't even know the guy! How could he be expected to marry some guy he'd just met just because he was the Lord of the fucking Underworld? And he was the God of Flowers! He couldn't live down here! No sunlight, no life...it was horrible.

And the worst part was that he was cooped up in this tiny room, no matter how comfortable, with no contact from other beings. He was lonely and scared and he just wanted someone to talk to, anyone. It'd even gotten to the point where he'd welcome Ivan's company, just to have someone there with him. Yeah, he kidnapped him, but he'd been so sweet earlier.

What was he thinking!

He shook himself out of it and shuddered, trying to put that last thought out of his mind. It wasn't really something he wanted to think about. Right now he just wanted to get out of this room. Or sleep...yeah, sleep. He was just so tired...

But before he could fall asleep right there on the floor, the door opened and Ivan came in, towering over Alfred where he lay on the floor. The elder God knelt down on the floor to come to level with Alfred. He flipped him over and drew him into his arms, petting his hair. After three hours his sunflower had finally tired himself out. That was good, he wouldn't be so difficult now that he was tired.

"Are you ready for bed yet, wildflower?" He asked, lifting Alfred up in his arms and carrying him to the bed. Alfred became panicked, thinking for a moment that Ivan meant for this to be their wedding bed. He started trying to struggle, even in his weakened state. There was no way he was going to give his virginity to some creep who'd kidnapped him! Especially not in a tiny room that had just doubled as a cell. He had standards, dammit!

Ivan chuckled and brushed back Alfred's hair, laying him down on the sheets. "I will not hurt you, my love. I do not intend to take you just yet. When I take what is mine, you shall be _begging_ for it." He husked, nipping lightly at Alfred's neck. The younger God shivered and looked away, trying to hide the pink dusting on his cheeks. It was cold, that was all! And the asshole shouldn't be saying things like that, it was indecent!

"Sleep now, sunflower. In the morning, if you are still being good, you may come with me on a walk and we will talk. But if you try to yell for help or escape again, you'll have to stay in here for the rest of the day." He told him, getting up and pulling the blanket over Alfred. A tender kiss to his forehead caused the blush to return full force as Ivan turned his back and left the room. He watched him go, eyelids drooping as the tall figure disappeared out of the door. Sleep overtook him almost immediately as the door clicked shut and Ivan locked it.

"Please be good, my dearest." He whispered to the door.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

"Oh god, Michelle, what am I going to do!" Aiyana cried as she sobbed over her missing son. He'd been missing for three days now and there was no sign of him. She didn't have the time or energy to even cry anymore, let alone keep the plants growing. She could barely get out of bed in the morning without reminding herself that she was his only hope.

"I don't eat, I don't sleep, I don't do my job. I can't find any purpose in life anymore!" She wailed, crying into Michelle's robe. The Goddess of magic cooed over her and petted her hair, trying to calm the sobbing woman down. There was nothing worse than losing a child, the Goddess had seen it so many times with mortals, but it was no different for Gods. The pain of losing someone dear to you was the same. She should know; she was the Goddess of raising Young Men, after all.

Michelle was in her mother form right now, body strong and unyielding, but also soft and full of tenderness. Dark hair framed a tanned face and big, dark eyes that held a gentle affection and compassion. She was someone to lean on, someone from which to seek shelter. And that was what Aiyana needed right now, to have someone to count on. Michelle knew that, but the day was getting long and soon she would make her transformation.

"Aiyana, do not fret. I'm sure Alfred is okay! He is a very forgetful boy, at times. Perhaps he has just become side-tracked and forgotten to tell you?" She soothed, rubbing the other woman's back as the Harvest Goddess mourned. The wailing only increased as she sobbed out half coherent protests about how Alfred was a good boy and wouldn't do that to his mother and that he'd never stayed away this long before. She buried her head in her hands, sobbing and wailing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, eyes red with tears. An old woman stood over her, her back bent and her hair swept up into a tight bun at the top of her scalp. A wizened face and many wrinkles and folds hid wise, weary eyes that had seen much and had much left to teach. It was evening now, and Michelle had transformed once more into her Crone form. And while she may not be very comforting in this form, she was certainly knowledgeable.

"Child, you know what I think?" She asked, looking into Aiyana's eyes with the piercing eyes of a hawk. "I think you should speak with Kiku. He drives the sun across the sky every day. If anyone saw what happened to your boy, it would be him. Now shoo out of my house before you get tearstains on all of my nice furniture." She scolded, shooing the Harvest Goddess out of her home.

"Thank you, Michelle. Thank you so much!" Aiyana cried, leaving at once for Kiku's home in the east.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

Alfred awoke the next morning with a sore throat and aching hands. For a second he was confused and lost, not knowing where he was. But as the fog of sleep cleared, everything came rushing back. The abduction, the hours of screaming, and the scene with Ivan right before he fell asleep. Where did that guy get off, talking to him like that! _Begging for it?_ He wished! He wasn't going to be begging for anything but to get the hell out of here.

He got up out of the bed, dragging himself to the door. He tried the handle, unsurprised to find that it was still locked. He hadn't really expected it to be unlocked, but there wasn't any harm in hoping. But that just meant that he was stuck here until someone came to let him out. Or didn't, whatever Ivan wanted he supposed. Ivan wasn't the one locked up and Alfred wasn't the one with the keys.

He slumped down against the door and brought his knees up to his chest. What had he ever done to deserve this? Had he pissed anyone off lately? Was Monica still mad at him for being Arthur's son? She would be the one to do something like this. And as the Goddess of Marriage, she could probably swing it. Fucking bitch, she just couldn't take it that Arthur didn't want her. Or maybe it was Francis. He'd always been jealous, petty slut.

Before he could go off on a tangent about his crazy ass family in his own head, the door opened and he tumbled to the floor. He looked up, blinking in bewilderment at Ivan. The God of the Underworld was standing over him, smirking in amusement. Alfred scowled up at him and gathered himself from off of the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at the taller God. There was no way he was backing down, not even to the Lord of the Underworld.

Ivan chuckled and caught Alfred's chin in between his fingers, pulling him up for a kiss even as the younger God struggled against him. "You are truly adorable when you are angry, my love. Get up, we are going out." He told him as he pulled away from the kiss. He'd wanted it to last longer, but he had a feeling that Alfred wouldn't have responded well.

"What gives you the right to come in here, kiss me out of the goddamned blue, and then demand I go somewhere with you? Who the hell do you think you are!" Alfred screamed, pushing the other man back. He was frustrated when the more powerful God didn't even budge, but it made him feel better to push him. He geared up to do it again, but Ivan caught his wrists, pulling his arms so that he ended up flush against him with Ivan's lips at his ear.

"I am your husband, Alfred. I have every right to kiss you when and where I want. I have every right to make you go wherever I want to. And most of all, I have the right to throw you up against this wall and take your innocence without protest from you. So it would be in your best interest to come with me, or I may lose my patience waiting for you to warm up to me." He warned him, kissing up the side of his neck.

Alfred froze, pale and wide-eyed with fear. He couldn't really mean that, right? Ivan wouldn't rape him would he? But then he remembered just who he was and what kind of family they lived in and suddenly the possibility seemed much more real. He turned his face away from Ivan's and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to panic and do anything that would give Ivan cause to go through with his threat.

"Fine, whatever you want. I'll go. Just don't hurt me." He whimpered, trying to back out of the hold Ivan had him in. The older man chuckled and placed one more kiss at his pulse point before backing up. He studied Alfred for a moment, taking him in as he looked right now: scared, helpless, submissive. It should be what he wanted in a partner, someone he could control and keep track of. But something was missing, something was wrong.

"I would never dream of hurting you, my little sunflower. How can I keep you as my own forever if you are damaged?" He asked, kissing him on the lips tenderly. Alfred didn't respond to the kiss, but he was so shaken by the threat that he didn't fight him off. Ivan took it as a good sign and let the kiss linger on for a second longer than he would have otherwise. It was like tasting a little bit of paradise. This was what he wanted, why he'd brought Alfred here.

Despite every logical part of him screaming that it was wrong and disgusting and shameful of him, his heart sped up just a little as his husband kissed him. He should be fighting, trying to get free. It didn't matter if he was bound to him in marriage or in chains, he needed to get out of here! But Ivan wasn't bad looking. And what if he really was stuck here? Shouldn't he try to at least get along with the man he could be spending the rest of eternity with?

Ivan pulled back from the kiss, looking straight into Alfred's eyes. The young Flower God was caught under that gaze, unable to look away. There was something in his eyes that confused Alfred. The way he was looking at him was something he hadn't ever seen in another person's eyes before. But before he could look more closely, Ivan turned away.

"You have been good and, like I promised, you may accompany me on a walk so that we may get to know one another better." He said, holding an arm out for Alfred.

Alfred paused for a moment, wary of going anywhere with this man. Even more so of touching him. But the alternative was being cooped up in this room all day, something he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle. Being outside, even in the Underworld and talking to Ivan, was better than being locked in a tiny room with no one to talk to. But in the end, he hooked his arm gingerly around Ivan's. He kept any other contact to a minimum, staying as far away as possible. But Ivan just drew him closer, not giving him any other choice.

Ivan led him out of the room, his grip firm but gentle on Alfred's arm. He didn't want him to get away, but he also didn't want to hurt him. He didn't think he would be able to stand seeing his shining sun hurt in any way. Alfred may not want to believe it, but he really was in love with him. He had been since the moment he'd laid eyes on the beautiful teenager.

The continued on in silence, Alfred not in the mood to talk and Ivan just enjoying the quiet. He was not a very talkative person, something that often brought him to misunderstandings with the rest of the Olympians. If Alfred wanted to be silent, he would let him. In the land of the dead, it wasn't often that you found chatterboxes. But he had a feeling that Alfred would become more talkative as time wore on. Maybe one day they could walk through his realm arm in arm, Alfred talking happily and endlessly as Ivan listened. He would like that.

Eventually, though, the silence had to be broken. And, unsurprisingly, it was Alfred that broke it first. "Why are you doing this? You didn't have to let me out." He said, both confused that Ivan was being relatively nice, angry that he was in this situation in the first place, and fearful that Ivan would turn on him at any second.

"It is simple, sunflower. I want you to fall in love with me." He answered matter-of-factly, squeezing Alfred's arm affectionately. Alfred frowned in confusion, pulling away from Ivan just a little bit. "Do not try to get away now, dearest. We're almost there." He said, pulling the teenager back.

"Almost where?" He huffed, wondering when Ivan would just hurry up and tell him where they were going and why. He hated being kept in suspense, especially by kidnapping freak stalkers. It was almost as bad as being kept in that tiny room. Why had he even agreed to this! Oh yeah, because the creepy stalker freak practically owned him.

"You will see, my love. Now close your eyes." He said, placing his hands over Alfred's eyes. Alfred growled and tried to pull the hands off. The nerve of this asshole to cover his eyes and think he wasn't going to go down without a fight! How stupid was he?

"Get the fuck off of me you freak! Rape! Rape!" He screeched, trying to get the man off of him. Had he brought him out here simply so that no one would hear him scream while he did horrible things to him? Would this pervert freak even let him live through this! Fuck, man. Why him? It just wasn't fair! What had he ever done?

Ivan couldn't help but laugh as his consort struggled and screamed. It was just so funny that Alfred still thought he was going to rape him. He would never do that as long as Alfred was cooperating. Which he supposed he wasn't right now, but he would calm down in a little while. "Alfred, my heart, I'm not going to rape you. I simply have a surprise that I do not wish for you to see until the right moment. So just close your eyes and do as I say."

Alfred stopped thrashing and glared at the palms of Ivan's hands. "If you try to fucking touch me I swear I'm aiming for your balls and running. You got that, big guy? Lord of the Dead or not, you aren't so tough that I can't kick your ass." He growled. Ivan laughed again and pulled him close, kissing the top of his ear.

"Do not be so jumpy, my darling. I am not so bad as you think." He told him, leading him forward with his hands still covering his eyes. He knew Alfred was going to love this. It was why he had planned this, to make Alfred happy. He wanted to see him light up like he had when he first saw him so many months before.

"I'll believe that when you prove it to me." Alfred scoffed, only going along with this stupid idea because he had no other choice. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want this freak touching him, and he definitely didn't want to be married to him.

"Have I been anything but kind to you?" Ivan asked.

"You mean besides kidnapping me and threatening to rape me?" He asked sarcastically.

"You need to get past that if we are to fall in love, my pet." Ivan scolded lightly.

"Yeah well you know what you need to do? You need to go fu-" He cut off mid-sentence as Ivan dropped his hands and he saw what Ivan had brought him here to show him.

A crystal wall that seemed to stretch on forever in all directions stood between them and what to him seemed a paradise. Through the sheer face of the wall, he could see fields that stretched on to the horizon blanketed in all sorts of vegetation. Flowers he'd never even seen before spouted up from the ground and fruit-bearing trees were plentiful. He could see the shapes of people wandering through the garden contently. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever beheld.

"What is this place?" He asked wondrously, pressing his face up against the wall. He wanted to be in there with those people, basking in the warm glow of the sun and frolicking through the flowers. But he was trapped here in the dull and colorless Plains of Asphodel. And with what he wanted so close and yet unattainable, Alfred was wrenched with a sense of despair worse than any he'd felt before.

"This, my dear, is the wall separating Asphodel from Elysium. On the other side of that wall is paradise. I thought you would want to see it, since you love flowers so." He said, coughing nervously. He really hoped Alfred liked his gesture of affection. His hopes were crushed as Alfred turned, a sadness in his eyes that wrenched at the King of the Dead's heart.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked, voice small and sad. Ivan regretted immediately his decision to bring his young bride here. It hadn't brought them any closer. It might have just driven them farther apart.

"I only wanted to speak with you, get to know you better." He told him, pleading with him to understand that he'd never meant to hurt him so.

"What's the point of getting to know me? I thought the purpose of a consort was to be there when you want my services and give you a couple of squealing brats." He said bitterly. He knew the roles that lesser Gods played when they were taken as wives or consorts to the Olympians. If he was lucky he would have to bear a few spawn and be left alone while his husband pursued other people. If he was unlucky, he would be expected to share this creep's bed for the rest of his endless days.

"Sunflower, I did not bring you here because I wanted you to warm my bed. If it was that simple I could have just taken you in the field and let you go back to your mother. Nor do I require children from you. As I told you, I love you and just want you to stay here with me and bring the sunshine to my dreary realm." He told the blonde. Despite what Alfred might think, he cared for him a good deal more than that. "You are to be not only my lover, but my companion and co-ruler as well. You should be thankful. I have raised you from a lowly Flower God to Prince of the Underworld."

Alfred shook with rage, the words running through his head. He pushed Ivan back, standing in front of him and looking at him with rage, anger, and hate in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Thankful? I should be _thankful? _Do you have any idea what you've done? You selfish, arrogant, stuck up, idiotic, cruel, manipulative, horrible bastard. You kidnapped me, threatened me, forced me to be your consort, and now this? And you want me to be _thankful!_ Fuck you!" He yelled, letting all his anger and frustration out. As soon as he'd uttered the words, he turned and ran. He didn't look back, he didn't have to. He knew that Ivan would catch him sooner or later. He was trapped here with no way out.

Ivan watched him go with a slack jaw and hurt in his eyes. This wasn't what he wanted! He didn't want Alfred angry and sad, he wanted him happy and loving! Why couldn't Alfred just see that this was meant to be and that Ivan's love was real? "Alfred, wait!" He cried. He raced after his precious wildflower, wanting desperately to make him see. To make him give him just one more chance before he closed off his heart forever.

He found him flung over a rock, sobbing and pounding at the poor innocent object. He didn't know whether it was safe to approach him just yet. He was probably the last person in the world that Alfred wanted to see right now. But he had to make amends. He loved Alfred so much and every sob struck his heart like one of Arthur's bolts.

"Alfred...darling...please do not cry." He begged, kneeling down and placing a comforting hand on Alfred's back. Alfred growled angrily and slapped the hand away. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Ivan could see he wasn't welcome right now. But he didn't care, he had to be there for his darling sunflower in his time of need to help him get through the transition from being a young virgin living with his mother, to being married.

"You get away from me! This is all your fault! I told you I could never live down here, but you didn't listen. You were blinded by your feelings and power and you didn't even stop to think about how I would feel about it! You took me away from my mother, away from everything I love, and you expect me to just turn on a dime and be your precious pet?" He hissed, glaring hatefully at the other man with red-rimmed eyes. He just wished that Ivan would go away and never come back. Even being alone in the middle of nowhere with only a rock for company was better than this.

"Alfred no! I only took you because I love you so! I would do anything to keep you happy. Please, believe me. You are my heart, my soul. I cannot live without you. I don't know how I would go on if you were not here." He pleaded, pulling him to his chest and hugging him there. He expected Alfred to pull away, to struggle, but he just struck him in the chest before clinging to him and sobbing into his chest.

"I hate you! IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou!" He screamed, the words muffled by the fabric of Ivan's robe. He beat at his chest a few more times, the frustration and despair too much for the young God. But he needed this, someone to hold him while he cried. He wanted Ivan to go and never come back, but he wanted him to stay and hold him until the tears stopped. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. This was all so confusing.

Ivan held him close, smoothing his hand over his back soothingly. He whispered comforting words into his ear and rocked him back and forth to quiet the tears. When the sobbing had finally subsided to the odd sniffle, Ivan hooked a finger under Alfred's chin and brought his face up so he could look into his eyes. He cradled Alfred's face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"There, now is that better? Have you cried all of your tears, my darling?" He asked softly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the teen's lips. This time Alfred didn't lay there like a limp fish or fight back. In his desperation to have something to hold onto in this mess he'd found himself in, he kissed back. Ivan was pleased with the response, wrapping one arm around Alfred's waist as the other one cupped his cheek.

Alfred was the one to break the kiss, scrambling off Ivan's lap and back against the rock. What had he just done! Not only had he kissed the man who'd started all of this, he'd probably only made it worse by giving him a reason to think there was any chance of him ever falling in love with him. Which there undeniably was...wasn't! He meant wasn't.

"Why so scared, little rabbit? I'm not going to hurt you. Now, was that really so bad? A simple kiss?" He cooed, trying to coax Alfred back to him. He slowly started to advance on Alfred, trying not to spook him. After that wonderful, magical kiss there was no way he was ever going to let Alfred be anyone else's. The beautiful blonde would be his for all eternity, he had to be.

"I-I...that is...I didn't want...It was a mistake..." He stammered, trying to back up further. But the rock was behind him and Ivan was closing in ever faster. Before Alfred could get around the rock, Ivan was leaning over him with something in his eyes that made Alfred want to just give in and let Ivan kiss him. It made his bones melt and his stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies.

"I told you, Alfred. I will get you to fall in love with me." He said, closing the distance between them and sealing their lips together again. Alfred, his head still spinning and his guard down, kissed back despite himself. In so many ways it felt wrong. But in some ways it felt right, too. But the thought only added to his confusion, so he threw it out.

He was just so confused and lost, he would take any comfort he could get.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

Aiyana arrived at Kiku's home on the eastern horizon, relief flooding her as she spotted it. If anyone knew what had happened to her son, it was him. He saw almost everything on his daily trips across the sky. If something happened under the sun, Kiku knew about it. She knocked frantically at the door, praying that he was home. The Fates smiled on her that day, and Kiku answered the door.

The dark haired man peeked out of the door timidly, not used to having visitors. His home was a long way from Olympus and not many Gods bothered him so far out. But Aiyana had never been anything but kind to him and he owed her a warm welcome at the very least.

"What brings you here, friend?" He asked, ushering her into his home. He led her to a couch as she told him her story, tears gathering in her eyes once more as she recounted the tragic event and her subsequent frantic search. He felt for her, he truly did. She had suffered so much already at the hands of Monica after bearing Arthur a son. She shouldn't have to go through this as well, especially since the only news he had for her was bad.

He debated not telling her, stalling as he poured them each a cup of tea and sat down beside her. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, and the woman had suffered so much. But was he really helping her by not telling her where her son was and who had taken him? She had a right to know, even if there was no hope.

"Aiyana, we have long been friends. Without me your crops do not grow and without you, I have no people to light the sky for. And I care dearly for your boy, too. He has always been a friend to me, as well. This is why I wish that I could tell you anything but what I am about to tell you." He said, taking her hand and pleading silently with her not to hate him for this.

"Alfred is not missing, nor has he run away or forgotten to come home. Ivan, the Lord of the Dead, has abducted him and taken him as his consort. He is in the Underworld right now with Ivan. I saw the scoundrel take him from the field bordering the river Styx, near the entrance to the Underworld. I could do nothing, as I have sworn not to interfere in the affairs of the Olympians." He said, bowing his head in shame and sorrow.

"Ivan? Why would he take Alfred? He has never even met my son!" She cried, her heart clenching as the news sank in. Ivan was one of the most powerful Gods in the world, one of the original sons of Romulus and Delphinia. If he was the one keeping her son, there wasn't anything she could do. She had no power against him, especially if he had claimed Alfred as his consort.

"Ivan has been watching him in the field for some time. I believe he may have been struck by love and taken him out of desperation when he confronted Alfred and was turned down. What will you do?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Aiyana put her hand over his and brought the other up to dry off some of the tears still springing forth from her eyes.

"I will go to Alfred's father. Perhaps he can speak to his brother for me. He has the power to command Ivan to bring my son back." She said, face hardening like granite as she spoke the hated name of the fiend who had taken her precious baby boy. He would pay for this, mark her words. She wouldn't rest until he had. She would enlist the help of Natalia, goddess of vengeance, if she had to. Even if she was infatuated with the God of Death, she still wouldn't be able to turn down a chance at enacting someone's revenge.

"You know Arthur will not interfere for fear of enraging Monica or Ivan. Alfred is a minor God and not his problem, as far as he's concerned. Do not expect sympathy from this man just because he is Alfred's father. Arthur has many children, none of which he pays much attention to." Kiku warned, well versed in the petty squabbles of the Olympians.

"I know that, Kiku. But I have to try." She said, determination filling her. She would get her son back no matter what the cost.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

Ivan awoke the next morning refreshed and well awake. He turned over and wrapped an arm around his bed partner, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck. The teenager whined and tried to scoot away, enjoying his sleep. But Ivan would not let up, he just snuggled back up to him and kissed the top of his head. The boy kept trying to get away, but every time Ivan would pull him back. Finally, he'd had enough and just turned over to face him.

"What do you want? Stop bugging me." Alfred pouted. He backed up, trying to disentangle himself from the sheets and Ivan. But he got so wrapped up in the blankets that the second he tried to stand up, he fell flat on his ass. Ivan chuckled and leaned over the side of the bed to help him up, snatching him back onto the bed in the process.

"A man cannot lavish attention on his lover without being suspect?" He teased, kissing up his consort's neck. Alfred tried to wiggle away, still not comfortable with all the touching. Just because some things happened the night before didn't mean he was in love with the guy, or that he wanted to stay. He'd been scared and confused and Ivan had been the only one there he could cling to. It hadn't been anything else.

"Listen, Ivan. What happened last night-" But he was cut off as Ivan pulled him up for a kiss.

"What happened last night was nothing compared to what will happen when you just give in and fall in love with me." He said, still petting and touching the younger God. But Alfred pushed him off again, becoming agitated.

"We kissed and we slept in the same bed, it didn't mean anything! We didn't even have sex! I'm not going to fall in love with you so stop trying! I was scared and you were there, that's all. Don't count on it happening again." He snapped as he untangled the blankets from around him and got out of the bed, turning his back to Ivan. But he didn't leave the room quick enough and Ivan was right behind him, hands on his shoulders and lips close to his ear.

"It meant everything, sunshine. Everything to me. Even if you never speak to me again I will treasure this time more than any other for the rest of my life." He told him sincerely, placing a kiss on the teen's shoulder. Alfred blushed and looked away, not wanting to admit the sweet words were getting to him. What could he say, he was a sap at heart.

"Yeah, well you better. Because that's all you're getting." He huffed, slipping once more out of his husband's grip. He didn't want to go through this again. The only thing that would come of talking to Ivan was the man getting his defenses down again to have an excuse to kiss him in a way that made his knees go weak. And the last thing Alfred needed if he was going to escape was weak knees.

"Do not leave so soon, my pet. I have another surprise for you. This one I think you will like much more than the last." He said, smiling brightly at his partner. If this went the way it was supposed to, Alfred would fall in love with him much sooner and maybe they could get around to the more carnal aspects of marriage. That may not be why he had brought Alfred here, but he would very much like that particular perk.

"I swear on my life if this is anything like the Elysian Fields fiasco, I'm finding the fastest way out of here if I have to dig my way out." Alfred growled. After all, if Ivan didn't want him to go yet he didn't have much choice. So he stayed, allowing Ivan to once again cover his eyes and lead him through the hallways of the Obsidian Palace.

"It is nothing like that, my pet. This is much better." He said, smiling secretively as he led Alfred down long corridors and winding staircases. By the time they reached the exit, Alfred was so lost it wouldn't have mattered if he had his eyes covered or not. He would never have been able to find his way back from here.

"It better...be..." As Ivan took his hands off of his eyes, Alfred was floored for the second time. It was a courtyard, surrounded by the crystalline walls of the castle, and filled with what appeared to be actual _flowers._ "Wha-but how..." He trailed off, looking around in bewilderment and wonder. It was so beautiful! Except for the absence of the sun and the presence of the walls, Alfred could almost believe he was in a field of real flowers.

"I had the finest craftsman gather to work all night and day on this garden for you. They are not real flowers, I'm afraid. Real flowers wouldn't live long without the sun. They're sculpted from the finest crystal, so thinly and finely cut that they almost resemble real flowers. Go ahead, pick one." He said, urging Alfred forward.

Alfred took a step towards the closest flower, looking back at Ivan once more for reassurance. When Ivan nodded, he bent down and broke off the step with a melodious tinkle. The crystal was smooth and without any edges. How these skilled artisans had done it was beyond him, but somehow they had truly cut the petals so thin that they almost looked real. And yet they were strong as well, not shattering at a mere touch as was to be expected. Every flower glittered invitingly, begging him to sit amongst them and lose himself.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized that all of this was for _him._ Ivan had done this for him and no one else. So much care, thought, and effort had gone into this. How long had he been planning to woo him? How long had it taken him to have this beautiful garden constructed? How much had it cost? And above all else, why hadn't he approached him like a normal person? Ivan had been so sweet to him, even when he'd been trying so hard to get away from him. If he had just shown him this romantic, caring side of himself and let the love bloom naturally instead of taking him, Alfred would have fell in love with him sooner.

Sooner? No. Nononono. That would imply that he was in love with the man, which he wasn't. Not at all. Nope, not even a little. He would go down denying that he'd ever even thought of loving that man.

His train of thought was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ivan gazing into his eyes, a kind of nervous hope on his face. It was endearing, it really was. Something in his heart warmed and he couldn't help but smile. This man, this God, may not be as bad as he'd once assumed. He'd been so kind to him since he'd come here, even when he'd been locked up. Maybe he was just trying to show him that, but didn't know how.

"Do you like it, my love?" Ivan asked, that hope shining so bright in his eyes. Alfred smiled at him, soft and slow, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"No, I love it. Thank you." He told him, wrapping his arms around him neck and hugging him tight.

"I love you, Alfred." Ivan whispered as he linked his arms around his waist and hugged him back. Alfred buried his face in his husband's chest and inhaled his earthy scent, content to just stand here in his embrace.

Alfred didn't answer back, burying his face in the pink scarf the Lord of the Dead wore around his neck at all times. He didn't know what to say to that, or what to do. But he did know one thing, he wasn't so afraid of the taller man anymore. Everything was still so confusing. He barely knew up from down anymore and Ivan's kind actions juxtaposed with his cruel reputation and the fact that he was a prisoner here didn't help.

But he might just be falling in love with this man.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

A few days had passed since the scene in the garden and things had only gotten better. Alfred was pretty much free to roam the palace as long as Ivan could trust him not to run away. And for some reason, he never did. He never even tried. At first that had been the only thing on his mind, night and day. But as time wore on and Ivan continued to show him the kind, tender side of him he was sure no one else had ever seen he began to think that maybe he should see this through. He didn't know if he would fall in love with Ivan or how long it would take if he did, but why fight it?

He was curled up on a chair in front of the fire, a book in his hands. He wasn't reading it, he hadn't been for awhile now. He was lost too deep in his thoughts to really pay attention to the words on the page. His thoughts were all about Ivan. How nice he'd been to him, how compassionate and understanding. And how those piercing violet eyes captivated him, drawing him closer even as he wanted to run away.

But most of all, he thought about how determined Ivan was to make Alfred fall in love with him. Every day it was something new. Yesterday he'd brought him to the surface after making him swear an oath on the Styx that he wouldn't try to run away. The day before that he'd brought fresh flowers for his room. Alfred didn't understand any of it. Ivan was a very powerful God, he could have almost anyone he wanted. So why choose him? It didn't make any sense to him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Ivan entered the room, sitting silently across from him. Neither of them spoke, but each acknowledge the other with a shy smile. Alfred tried to go back to his book, but the words jumbled themselves up on the page as his husband stared at him with those intense violet eyes. It was like he could see into his soul and knew everything on his mind. But even the Lord of the Dead couldn't read the soul. That was left up to the Fates.

"Could you stop looking at me like that?" He asked finally, squirming under Ivan's piercing gaze. His husband smirked and shook his head.

"No, I can't." He stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders. Alfred pouted and put the book in front of his face.

"Why not?" He grumbled, still feeling his husband's eyes on him.

"You're just too beautiful." Came the answer as Ivan leaned forward and pushed the book down so he could once again see Alfred's face.

"Don't say that!" He hissed, putting the book back up. Ivan chuckled and pushed it back down.

"And why not?" He asked, looking into Alfred's eyes. For a second the younger God was paralyzed, unable to move as their eyes locked. But she shook it off and looked away, blushing.

"Because I'm not. And besides, I'm a guy. Guys aren't beautiful." He complained, raising the book again to hide his red face from the other man.

"But you are. So beautiful, my love, that I can't take my eyes off of you." Ivan told him, pushing the book back down once more and leaning in to kiss the teenager. Alfred kissed back, feeling the familiar flutter in his heart that had started to pop up every time Ivan was close. As they parted, the questions from earlier came flooding back and the apprehension with it.

"Why me?" He asked, looking at Ivan with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. He was taken aback by the question, thinking that it had been obvious from the beginning. But before he could answer Alfred continued as if he'd never asked. "I'm not the prettiest God, nor the strongest. You don't have anything to gain politically from marrying me and there are so many out there that you could have chosen. So why me?" He asked again, pleading for answers.

"My love, none of this is about politics or beauty. Of course, the fact that you are as beautiful as any flower is definitely a bonus. But I love you, I love everything about you. When I saw you in the field I was taken by your beauty and grace. But now that I have you, now that I've gotten to know you, you just make me fall in love with you all over again. You could offer me anyone, God or mortal, and I would still choose you. Francis, God of Love and Beauty himself, couldn't persuade me from you." He told him earnestly, taking the book from Alfred and setting it down so he could clasp Alfred's hand in his own.

"But why? It doesn't make any sense." He whispered, looking away. Ivan didn't really mean any of those wonderful, romantic things he said. He was just trying to persuade Alfred to stay and love him.

"Dearest, love doesn't make any sense. You are funny, smart, feisty. Everything about you is wonderful to me. Your flaws, your perfections, everything. I don't know why or how, but I love you. You must believe me." Ivan kissed the palm of Alfred's hand up to the inside of his wrist. "Let's not talk of this any longer. Nothing will persuade me not to love you." Alfred nodded and looked down, not particularly wanting to talk about it, either.

"It's funny," Alfred said suddenly, still not raising his head. "I used to spend all my time wondering what it would be like to be in love, and now I have a wonderful guy who loves me so much and I don't even know what to feel. You're so nice to me and you say the most romantic things, but I'm so conflicted." He said softly, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Love is a confusing emotion. But if you're afraid to feel it, you'll never know that it's come to you until it's too late. Love does not hit you immediately like one of Antonio's arrows. It grows slowly over time, like one of your flowers. Antonio and Francis may plant the seeds, but it's up to you to water them and give them plenty of sunlight. And I believe that the seeds have been planted in your heart, but you are too afraid to step out into the sun and water them." He said, raising Alfred's chin up so he could look into his eyes. He was so close that their noses were almost touching, making Alfred's heart race.

"And...what if I did want to water them? What would I have to do?" He asked, staring into Ivan's eyes. His eyes flicked down to his husband's lips momentarily, but he was too afraid to lean in and close the gap. Ivan didn't say anything, merely letting him decide what to do. After another moments silence, Alfred couldn't take anymore. He had to do something before he exploded.

He practically jumped into his husband's lap as he kissed him hard on the mouth. He wasn't experienced or skillful the way Ivan was, but that didn't detract anything from the sheer perfection of kissing him in Ivan's opinion. He'd kissed many people before, but it had never been even nearly as good as this. There had always been something missing before, but it was all complete with the one he loved.

The first kiss broke, but the ones after it came in such quick succession that they made both of their heads spin. It didn't end until they had to part for breath, Alfred pulling away first. He looked beautiful, his lips puffy and red from Ivan's kisses and eyes hazy. Ivan was almost tempted to kiss him again, to throw him down and ravish him until he couldn't think straight. But before he could give into temptation, Alfred threw his arms around Ivan's neck and buried his face in his scarf.

"I love you, you big idiot." He laughed, kissing him again. "Fuck if I know why, but you've gone and done it. You didn't give me any other choice." He pouted at him, kissing him again and again. Ivan' certainly wasn't protesting. He met every kiss, running his hands over every inch of Alfred's body that the shy teenager would let him. His lover wouldn't let him touch him below the waist, but he was fine with that for now.

All that really mattered right now was that Alfred loved him back.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

"For the last time, Aiyana, I will not retrieve your son from my brother in the Underworld. Ivan has claimed Alfred as his consort and taken him to his realm, you know I have no power there. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, there's nothing I can do. Now please leave before Monica notices that I am gone and you are here." Arthur said, shooing the woman off again. It hurt, to be shunned by a man she had once loved and who had given her the child she loved so deeply.

"Please, Arthur! Alfred is everything to me! I know you don't care for our son, but I do! Please, I'm begging you. Just talk to Ivan. Perhaps he can be reasoned with! Perhaps he will let Alfred go without you having to do anything but ask!" She begged, on her knees crying. Arthur looked down at her, face contorting awkwardly. He hated it when women cried, it had always been a weakness of his. It was usually how Monica got him to lay off the cheating for awhile.

He patted her shoulder stiffly, looking everywhere but at the grieving mother. "Um...there there, Aiyana. Don't cry. It's going to be alright, Ivan will treat your son well. He isn't one to take consorts and just discard them when he is through. He will be good to Alfred. And perhaps it is for the best. The boy has been marrying age for awhile now, but your coddling has kept suitors away." He tried to assure her. He obviously wasn't doing a very good job.

"My coddling scared his suitors away?" She repeated in a dangerously low whisper. "And _what_ exactly is that supposed to mean? Are you suggesting that this is my fault? Or that I should be happy that my son has been ripped away from me without anyone asking how either of us feels about it?" Her voice built in volume until she was screaming hysterically at the king of the Gods. In any other situation, she would never have done this. It was dangerous to cross Arthur, everyone knew it. But she was beside herself with grief and this...this _asshole _was trying to tell her that this was a good this? Oh no. Oh _hell_ no.

"Aiyana, you forget yourself." Arthur said, voice icy cold. But Aiyana was in no mood to deal with threats of any kind except for those issued by her. In fact, she had a nice one that was sure to get Arthur's attention. She smirked as she drew back, squaring her shoulders and looking her former lover directly in the eyes.

"If you don't retrieve my son from Ivan in the Underworld, I will cause the crops to wither and die. There will be no food, the grass will die, the air will turn colder, and the leaves will fall off of the trees. The people will suffer, all because you refuse to save your own son. Everyone will know you have a heart of ice, Arthur. Everyone will know you are a horrible, petty person and you will be condemned for it. Mark my words, when the people starve they will blame you." She hissed, leaving Olympus behind her in her anger.

Arthur stared after her in horror, knowing that a proud Goddess like Aiyana would not threaten such things idly. If she said she was going to starve the planet until she got her son back, then the planet would starve.

"Alfred, you idiot boy, what have you gotten us all into now?"

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

Alfred sighed contentedly as he curled into his husband's embrace. They were lying in front of the hearth, watching the fire burn as they talked endlessly on subjects ranging from the great heroes, to the poets, to the latest and juiciest gossip from Olympus. Well, besides their own little scandal. They preferred not to ruin the moment with reminders.

Ivan had been a perfect gentleman in the weeks following the moment in the library. He'd moved Alfred permanently into his rooms as soon as they'd gotten back, insisting that he could no longer sleep without Alfred in his arms. It was adorable, but strange. Because in all the nights they'd spent together, talking long into the wee hours of the morning, Ivan hadn't even once tried to touch him sexually.

Don't get him wrong, he was grateful that Ivan didn't pressure him into anything too fast. But he was a young, virile man and he had needs. And, you know...maybe he wanted to satisfy those needs with his husband. But no matter how many hints he sent out, Ivan just didn't seem to get it. He'd tried hinting that maybe they should think about other aspects of marriage and Ivan had assumed he'd meant spending more time together. He'd worn his most revealing clothing to bed and Ivan had just asked him if he wasn't cold. It was driving him nuts!

"Hey, baby?" He said, looking up into Ivan's face. The older man looked down, acknowledging him. Alfred bit his lip, trying to gather up the courage to say what he'd been thinking for days now. But it was so hard, and he'd never exactly been good with words. Especially when it came to sex. "I was thinking, you know...maybe you want you...I don't know..." He trailed off, blushing madly. He took a deep breath, trying to just say it quick. Like removing a porcupine quill. "Have sex?" He finished in a tiny whisper, not meeting Ivan's eyes.

Ivan raised an eyebrow and looked down at Alfred in surprise. "You mean you really want to marital relations with me?" He asked. A grin spread over his face as Alfred nodded, still not looking him in the face. "I told you that you would beg for me, my love." He teased, kissing his neck. Alfred flustered and pushed him away, scowling.

"You ass, you better shut your mouth before I change my mind!" He growled. Ivan chuckled and hooked a finger under his chin and brought him up for a kiss. The first one was sweet and reassuring, loosening Alfred up and making him forget his annoyance.

But as he laid the younger God down on the blanket in front of the fire, the kisses turned hot. Ivan's experienced tongue coaxed Alfred's mouth open as his firm but gentle touches on the teen's thighs and ass fanned a slow burning fire within them both. Tongues met, Alfred's shy but eager and Ivan's skillful. Ivan unfastened Alfred's robe and let it slide down the tanned chest, the fabric pooling at his waist. Rough hands slid over an unmarred chest as Alfred wiggled his hips out of the cumbersome bit of clothing.

They tangled themselves up, discovering each other inch by inch for the first time. Each moment was something new and exciting, especially for the virginal Flower God. Every touch brought a new sensation as they found pleasure spots that would drive the other wild with desire. It was Ivan who took the most advantage of this, trying to reduce his lover to a writhing mess and make this experience as good as possible for him. But Alfred got in his fair share of torturous touches, earning moans of pleasure from his lover.

Alfred gasped as his husband finally entered him, tears pricking at his eyes from the pain as he clung to the other man. Ivan shushed him, petting his hair and going slow and steady. He whispered reassurances to the younger man, kissing his temple softly as he worked in and out. The pain faded away to nothing after long. Ivan really knew what he was doing. Soon he was rocking in and out of Alfred quickly as the golden bright teenager keened and moaned beneath him, hands bunching in the blanket.

The fire cast long shadows on the walls as they drove each other wild. Touching, thrusting, kissing, nipping, and licking their way to mutual climax. Alfred clung to Ivan, pressing against him and pleading for _"More, faster, harder. Oh, god, Ivan. Yes!"_ He could feel something building inside him as the powerful God filled him with every thrust, striking his prostate and causing him to see stars. It was so good. Like a slow, sweet burning in his very bones.

And in the middle of all this, they still found time to lock eyes and express wordlessly the love that had grown between them. For every fiery, burning kiss there was another one, soft and sweet. The contrast made the moments all the more poignant for them. Love, lust, tenderness, passion. It all came together in that moment as Alfred's back bowed and he locked his legs around his husband's waist, keening his name as he came. Ivan followed soon after, giving a low grunt.

Alfred panted lightly as he curled up to Ivan, nuzzling his face into his chest. He'd never felt safer or more loved than he did in that moment, cradled in Ivan's arms after what had probably been the best experience of his life so far. Was it so wrong to love the man who'd kidnapped him when he made him feel like this? Alfred didn't think so. Maybe others wouldn't understand, but he didn't need anyone but Ivan.

"Promise me you won't regret this in the morning, my pet." Ivan whispered into Alfred's golden hair, kissing the top of his head. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow and find that this was all a dream, or that Alfred had succumbed in a moment of weakness.

"Not in the morning, not ever. You're my husband, and I love you. It's kind of my job to go to bed with you." He joked, ducking his head to hide a blush and a smile at the tender tone of voice Ivan's request had been asked in.

"Do not joke, my love. I mean it. You cannot go back on this." He scolded lightly, carding his fingers through blonde hair.

"I wasn't joking either, Ivan." Alfred said quietly, looking up into his lover's eyes. "I love you. I won't regret this in the morning, I promise." He leaned up and kissed him, short and sweet. The serious moment dissolved into innocent kissing that left them both feeling safe and loved.

They spent the rest of the night sharing sugary sweet kisses that were as innocent as their encounter had been erotic before falling asleep right there on the hearth in each other's arms.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

Arthur looked out over a dying world, cursing Aiyana and the fact that he'd ever sired her brat. Those two had caused nothing but trouble for him in the weeks since Ivan had taken him.

Why couldn't Aiyana just accept that her son was an adult and that part of being an Adult was moving away from your parents and getting married? What was so bad about that? And he'd married well, too. Why was she so upset? Plenty of young Gods and mortals had made good matches by being abducted. Why was her son suddenly too good for it?

But she had followed through on her threat not to allow the crops to grow. At first it had been fine, the people had lost a few fields and all had been well. But as Aiyana had fallen into deeper and deeper despair due to the silence from Olympus, the crops began to die more rapidly. The air turned chilly as Kiku spent less time in the sky and more comforting his friend. The people were starving as food supplies ran short, some unlucky ones had already begun to die in the streets. Without food the world was being thrown into chaos. The mortals were cursing the Gods, blaming them for their misfortunes.

Arthur had to do something and fast, but what? He could order Ivan to give up the boy, but that could result in another fight or even a war. And that was something he had to avoid at all cost. He wanted to sit down and discuss it with Ivan, come to some form of agreement or compromise. Perhaps he could get the boy back if he sent Ivan an equally pretty mortal girl. A minor Goddess would suffice, as well. He had heard Natalia was quite fond of Ivan. But he wouldn't unleash her on anyone, not even his annoying older brother.

He was running out of options and didn't know what else to do. He had consulted the Oracle at Delphi, asked for guidance from Gilbert, the God of War. He had done everything he could, exhausted every choice. If he took the time to bargain with Ivan, he could lose valuable time and mortal lives. Which, come to think of it, would only make Ivan stronger. The more dead souls he had, the more power he had. Why would he possibly give up a boy he was infatuated with that also gave him more power?

But if he ordered him to give the boy up, he wouldn't argue for long. Arthur was the King of the Gods and no matter what their quarrel, Ivan had to listen to him eventually. If he didn't, he would just have to persuade him using other means. He wouldn't allow this fiasco to end the world. Not if it was in his power to stop this nonsense before it got any worse.

"Matthew!" He snapped, calling for the Messenger God.

The quiet, shy boy seemed to appear out of nowhere thanks to his winged sandals that allowed him to move so fast that he sometimes seemed invisible. He was always useful to have around, though it was very easy to forget he was even there. That's what happened when you were the God that got stuck with all the stuff no one else wanted to be the God of.

"Y-yes, your Excellency?" He stammered out, holding onto the strap of his satchel as a nervous habit. He was often called on by Arthur to deliver messages, but the King of the Gods was still very much intimidating.

"I need you to take a message to Ivan in the Underworld." He told him. Matthew paled, dreading going back to that horrible place. He hated delivering messages to the surly, creepy Lord of the Dead. He always played mind games with him and tried to find ways to trap him down there. But it was his job and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Wh-what do you want me to tell him, your majesty?" He asked, practically shaking in his sandals.

"Tell him he is to deliver the boy Alfred to me by tomorrow morning or I will come down there myself and retrieve the brat. His mother has refused to allow the crops to grow until she has her precious boy back." He growled, not really needing the reminder. Matthew nodded and took off immediately towards the Underworld.

Hopefully he wouldn't be too late.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

Alfred awoke the next morning wrapped up in the same blanket that he'd been laying on the night before. The only difference was that he was now covered in dried cum and naked as the day he was born. And, he noted as soon as he tried to get up, his ass was sore. He pouted, looking around for Ivan. That bastard said he'd be gentle! He had a bone to pick with him!

But he wasn't there.

Alfred gathered up the robe he'd left lying on the floor after Ivan had removed it for last night's activities and put it back on, glad to note that it wasn't as cum-splattered as he was himself. He got up gingerly, grumbling about jerky, lying husbands not being gentle like they said they would be, and made his way towards their room to clean himself off and get a fresh robe.

But before he could even get out of the room he was in, Ivan strode in like Hanatamago was on his tail. Which was kind of stupid, since Ivan commanded the three-headed dog. It was actually pretty cute, for a giant dog-beast. But that was beside the point. Why did Ivan look so worried and frantic? Had something gone wrong? Did he regret what they'd done last night? Please, oh please don't let it be that.

"Do you love me?" Ivan asked, grabbing Alfred's arms and pulling him close. He stared into the blonde's eyes, something panicked in his eyes. Like he was a fox and the hounds were swiftly closing in.

"Of course I do! Ivan, what is this about!" He asked, looking around as if he expected the culprits to be in this very room.

"Your mother. Somehow she's convinced Arthur to force me to send you back." He spat, obviously angry at having Alfred ripped from him like this. A part of Alfred couldn't help but laugh at the irony. But the rest of him just didn't know what to say. He loved his mother and still wanted to see her. But he was in love with Ivan now, married happily with a home of his own.

He didn't want to go back anymore, at least not forever. He wanted to be here with Ivan, where his heart was.

"Well what do we do? Arthur won't care whether or not I want to stay, and my mother won't listen to reason if she's gone this far to get me back." He said, biting his lip.

"So...you will stay with me?" Ivan asked in wonder, as if he hadn't believed that he would. Here was his chance to escape, and he wasn't taking it.

"Of course I'll stay, I love you. But...I _would_ like to see my mother every once in awhile." He hinted. Ivan nodded and picked him up, swinging him around joyously in his arms.

"Of course, of course. Anything you want, my dear heart. I'd wrest the moon away from Artemis herself if you said you wanted it." He said, kissing him happily.

"That still doesn't answer my question. What are we going to do?" He asked, kissing back.

"The Fates laid down a law long ago that states that any being who consumes food while in the Underworld is bound to it. You would be able to leave with my permission, but they wouldn't be able to take you." He said, clasping Alfred's hands in his own.

"Quick, do you have anything to eat?" He asked, looking around for some sort of meal but finding none.

"All I have are these twelve pomegranate seeds." Ivan said, holding his hand open. Twelve glistening ruby seeds lay on his palm, waiting for Alfred to eat them and forever tie his life to Ivan's.

Alfred stared at the seeds in his hand, biting his lip. Should he do it? Should he eat the seeds and stay here forever with this man? Sure, he loved him with all his heart. But he also loved his mother. He was conflicted between two happy, loving homes. He wasn't sure if he could live away from either of them. But if he went back with his mother she would do everything in her power to keep him away from his husband. But Ivan had already promised to let him visit her.

He made up his mind, taking the seeds from Ivan and eating them one by one. He'd never really liked the taste of Pomegranate, to be honest. Eating 12 of the seeds was going to test the limits of his commitment to Ivan. He got to the sixth seed and almost gave up, scrunching up his nose in a way Ivan found utterly adorable and picking up the next seed. With a deep breath, he steeled himself for it.

But before he could eat the seed, Matthew appeared seemingly out of nowhere, a scroll in his hands. Alfred jumped and almost screamed, getting a handle on himself just in time. Ivan frowned and held Alfred closer protectively. Matthew spotted the seeds in his hand and darted forward on fleet feet and snatched them out of his hands, knowing well the rules the Fates had put in place regarding consumption of food and drink in the Underworld.

"Ivan, you are commanded by the almighty Arthur to bring the boy, Alfred, to him forthwith. You will both stand trial alongside the boy's mother, Aiyana, to see who is most fit to care for the boy. You are to come with me right now with no arguments." He stated, reading off the scroll.

"No! You can't take me! I ate the pomegranate seeds, those are the rules!" Alfred cried, clinging to Ivan as if for dear life. Ivan clung just as desperately, not wanting to let the love of his life go because the Harvest Goddess threw a temper tantrum.

"And Arthur will ultimately decide whether or not to follow them. He will be very upset with the both of you if you don't heed his summons." He warned, trying not to balk as both Ivan and Alfred glared at him with true anger in their eyes. But this was his job, dammit! He couldn't let these two bully him while he was on the job!

"You can't take me. I'm bound to this place, now." Alfred growled, glaring at the Messenger God as if this was all his fault. Alfred had always been one to figuratively shoot the messenger.

"As a minor God, Alfred, you must do as Arthur commands. So if he wants you two to show up for a hearing, you will show up. He is the King of the Gods. Even your husband would be wise to heed his summons." Matthew told them with an air of finality before disappearing off to take care of other business.

Alfred stared at the spot where the Messenger God had been just before. He looked up at Ivan, face pale and eyes sad. "They can't do that, can they? Take me away even though I've eaten the seeds?" He asked, pleading with Ivan not to let them take him away forever.

"Arthur is very powerful, but even he wouldn't go against a decree from the Fates. I am sure he will allow you to stay with me. But he is also crafty, and may find a way around the rule." He said, burying his nose in Alfred's hair and taking in the heady scent of wildflowers in bloom that the boy carried with him wherever he went.

"I swear to you, Ivan. If they take me I'll find a way back. I don't care what Arthur or my mother says. My place is here, with you." He whispered, burrowing into the scarf around Ivan's neck. He didn't think he could go back to the life he'd had before now that he'd found love and purpose in the world. It just wouldn't be the same.

"I won't let them take you. Don't worry." Ivan assured him, holding him tight as they built up their emotional strength for what was to come. Whatever happened, they would go through it together. And no matter what Arthur or Aiyana said, they would always have each other.

Ivan wouldn't let them take his sunshine.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

Aiyana paced the floor of the Halls of Olympus, wringing her hands nervously. Arthur had told her to be here at this time if she wanted her son back and she had come exactly when he told her to, but there was still no sign of Alfred. What kind of game was Arthur trying to pull? He couldn't trick her into healing the world before she got her son back. If that was his game he could forget it.

But as the clock struck the hour, Gods began pouring into the Hall. Aiyana looked around, wondering if they were all here to see her son back. It wouldn't be surprising, they were petty vultures. If there was even a small chance Ivan and Arthur would so much as exchange harsh words, they would want to be there. She had no doubt in her mind that none of it was out of the kindness of their hearts or to support her. Except for Kiku and Katyusha, Goddess of Home and Hearth.

As the Gods all took their seats in a semi-circle around the middle of the Hall, Arthur strode in. He didn't look at Aiyana, didn't even acknowledge her presence. Aiyana had long ago learned to not let that hurt her. Arthur was a busy man with many former lovers, not to mention his wife was in the crowd. The Goddess of Marriage did not take kindly to cheating spouses. Arthur stood before his throne for a moment, raising his arms to call for quiet. Immediately the gathered immortals hushed, waiting anxiously for his words.

"We are here today to settle a matter between Aiyana, Goddess of the Harvest and Ivan, Lord of the Dead. As you all know, Aiyana's son was abducted by Ivan and taken to the

Underworld. He was given shelter, protection, status, and even love. But only after being forcibly ripped from his life with his mother. I had originally intended for the boy to stay with his husband, but Aiyana has forced my hand. I now have no choice but to hear the matter out. Bring out the accused!"

Ivan and Alfred were led out into the Hall, the crowd leering at them like they were bugs in a display case. Look at the great Lord of the Underworld now, reduced to have to beg Zeus for the hand of a minor God! And Aiyana had done well for herself, forcing Arthur to listen to her. She'd gone a bit farther than most of them would have, but the victims were just mortals. And it was just ever so much fun to watch the mighty fall!

"Ivan, is it true you stole the boy away from his mother's care against her will?" Arthur asked, looking down at his brother. Ivan looked up at him unflinchingly, refusing to be apologetic or intimidated.

"Yes, I took the boy without his mother's permission. But there are no rules against that. You have done it yourself from time to time." He pointed out. Arthur scowled down at him. He didn't like the tone of his voice. Ivan was here in his realm now, he would be wise to be polite.

"Indeed. Alfred, is it true that you wish to escape and go back to your mother?" Arthur asked, almost not giving him time to answer. For who could fall in love with Ivan? He lived in a pit with a bunch of dead people. And he wasn't exactly mister sunshine, was he? But before he could move on to the next question, Alfred gave an answer that surprised him.

"No." Alfred said, glaring up at Arthur and scooting closer to his husband. He didn't care what his dad said, this whole trial was stupid. If he tried to take him he would scratch his eyes out. It wasn't like the guy actually cared what happened to him or what he wanted.

Arthur was taken aback. He stared at Alfred, trying to see some sign that this was a joke. The makeshift courtroom dissolved into excited whispers. This was getting better and better! True love despite all odds, how entertaining! Francis had something to do with it, no doubt. He was a sly one, that was for sure.

"What do you mean "no", child? Do you not wish to go back to your mother?" The King of the Gods asked incredulously. He couldn't believe that Alfred could possibly be serious.

"That's exactly what I mean." He said, turning to his mother with apologetic eyes. "Look, mom. I'm so sorry, but you knew this would happen someday. I love Ivan, I really do. We're married now, happily so. I'd love to come see you, and you're always welcome in our home. But I can't go back, not now." He pleaded with her to understand, not wanting his mother to hate him for forever. But before she could say anything, Arthur interrupted.

"Now, now. None of that sympathetic rot. It has no holding in this hearing. I merely asked the boy's opinion on the matter to demonstrate who he wanted to be with, not who he _would_ be with." He snapped, clapping his hands for silence. "Boy, is it true you ate six pomegranate seeds while in the custody of your husband?" He asked, looking down his nose at the boy. Alfred had never been more afraid of his father's temper than he was at that moment. Maybe scratching his eyes out wouldn't be such a good idea, anyway.

"Yes, sir, I did." He said meekly, shrinking away from the God of the Sky. Arthur seemed to pause a moment, as if thinking it over. The whole Hall seemed suspended in time, awaiting his decision and hung on every word. The anticipation was killing them. What would his decision be? Would he force apart true love, or tear a child from his mother?

"The Fates have decreed that anyone who consumes food in the Underworld is irreversibly linked to that place. There is nothing I can do about that. Your home will forever more be with your husband." He told them finally. Alfred and Ivan let out sighs of relief and clung to one another. Aiyana looked at them, pain in her eyes. He really did love that thieving bastard, didn't he?

"But," Arthur paused, looking between them and Alfred's mother. "You are to return to your mother forthwith, no arguments." He said. Cries of protest went around the entire hall. How dare he go against a decree of the Fates? That was like courting utter destruction! He was going to get them all killed!

"Hold on you vultures! Let me finish!" He growled, a clap of thunder resounding through the hall and startling the Gods into silence. "Since you only ate six seeds, you are to stay with your mother six months out of the year. In this time Aiyana will grow the crops, as is her duty, and the mortals will be given time to gather their food supply for the six months you are in the Underworld with Ivan. I cannot take you permanently from your husband, but I can at least do this for those who suffer on Earth." He said, looking around the room to make sure no one objected. When no one did, he waved Alfred towards his mother. "Go on, then, boy." He commanded gruffly.

Alfred looked up at Ivan with sad eyes, but what could they do? They couldn't go against a direct ruling from Arthur, it could start a war. Ivan's heart ached as he looked into those eyes, wanting nothing more than to take him home and spend the rest of the day holding him and assuring him that it would all be okay. But all he could do was cup one soft cheek in his hand and lean in for a tender kiss. It lingered perhaps longer than it should have with so many people watching, but it would be their last for six months. It wasn't fair! They'd said Alfred would be allowed to visit his mother, why did Arthur have to do this?

"Don't worry, Ivan. I'll be back soon. And what is six months to someone who lives for eternity. You'll barely even notice I'm gone." He said, trying to keep a brave face.

"No, sunflower. Every moment without you will be like three years in Tartarus." He said, kissing him again. But he had to let him go, he had no other choice. "Go, be with your mother. But promise you will think of me every day? Have Lili send a message if you need anything, my pet. I will be there for you in an instant."

"I will. Promise me you won't take out my absence on the dead?" He joked, kissing his husband's cheek.

"I will promise no such thing. Now go, the sooner you go with your mother, the sooner you can come back." He urged. Alfred nodded and walked towards his mother, wiping away the tears in his eyes. Just at the last second he looked back, smiling at his lover.

"I love you." He mouthed for only Ivan to see.

"I love you too." Ivan whispered back, waving goodbye as Alfred and Aiyana turned and walked out of the hall. His heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. But, like with Pandora's Box, there was that tiny shred of Hope there that kept the fires of love burning. Already he felt stronger and more able to deal with the separation. All he had to do was remember that Alfred loved him, and that he would inevitably be back.

_**When Alfred is with her, Aiyana is happy and the crops grow strong and healthy to feed the people of the world. But when that time is up and it is time for Alfred to return to his beloved husband, she is saddened, letting the crops die and the world go cold. But it is never long before Alfred is back with his mother, leaving his husband surly and moody without him in the Underworld. But he's always back, bringing sunshine and love into the King's dreary world.**_


End file.
